Nevermore
by Togira The Moonseeker
Summary: A fanfic to one of the best poems known, The Raven. This fanfic shows all the hurt in Ichigo's life after he loses his mother. It is based off one of the episodes but it goes more in depth on how the characters feel. WARNING: tear jerker.


**Nevermore…**

This is a fanfiction I started after we studied the Edgar Allan Poe section in American Lit. Im not done with it but I work on it almost everyday, so it won't take me long to finish! Thanks for reading and please leave a comment even if its a flame XD...

I don't own any of the characters or Edgar Allan Poe's Poem "The Raven" so please don't F'in sue me!

* * *

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
_

Ichigo walked silently, hands jammed in pockets as always, up to his mother's grave. His walk was gloomy and very slow paced, just like his fathers. His two sisters, a bit farther ahead of the two boys, were chatting about the long walk to the grave. Ichigo, completely lost in his own thought, ignored the fact that his two sisters were complaining and arguing… again. He heard a loud shrill voice from the top of what seemed to be, never ending stairs. The girly giggling was none other than the raven haired Rukia, her locks gently swaying with the wind as she lifted her hat to give a loud greeting to the group. Ichigo stared in shock, he had no idea that she would be coming to the place in which he dreaded. The orange haired teenager gathered a look of panic and fear on his face. Ichigo's bright blonde sister pointed to the waving Rukia. "She's waving like she knows you.." muttered the beautiful blonde sister. Ichigo shook his head violently side to side.

"Nu-uh! No way! N-N-Never seen her before!" The words stumbled out of his mouth quickly and nervously. The two sisters and the freaked out Ichigo made a few last arguments and comments, then Ichigo charged up the stairs after Rukia and dragged her into the woods violently. The two sisters were left there to ponder what had just happened…

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
as of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

After the two were far enough in the shadowy woods Ichigo let her go and stood a few feet away from her. "Why did you come here Rukia…?" he questioned with a saddened voice. The cross-armed Rukia stood, unaffected by the pain in his voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" she answered with a stern tone. "I'm here just in case a hallow shows up. You certainly can't handle it yourself."

"Way to keep a low profile in front of my family! Why were you waving at me like that?!" Replied Ichigo, slightly hot tempered at that point. The conversation continued back and forth with babbles about Rukia and her "low" profile. After a few more minutes of the rambling Rukia mumbled "I'm sorry" Ichigo sighed gently,

"That's alright…So what are you upset about?"

"Actually I'm not upset about anything." stated the still cross-armed Rukia. Everything went silent for a few minutes, then Rukia continued "Listen," She looked down towards the cold ground "I'm sorry about your mother…I heard you mention that someone killed her…" Once again there was another long, deadly silence.

"I never said that.." spitted Ichigo coldly as he gripped onto a nearby tree tightly.

"But you never said who killed her.."

"Listen, just drop it O.K.?" Ichigo continued to speak in his harsh cold voice.

"…When I first met you, you said you have been able to see spirits since you were very young" The raven haired soul reaper stated with a calm and easing voice. "I need you to answer one more question…Your mother…could she have been killed by…a hollow?"

_'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'_

The last word stung Ichigo like a dagger, his eyes became wide and scared. "Do you think it's possible? If your spiritual capabilities were that high as a child then there may have been a hallow who sensed you and when he came after you he could have go-"

"STOP IT" Screamed the enraged Ichigo. "JUST SHUT UP!" Rukia looked at him with sorry eyes, she did not mean to hurt Ichigo, but obviously she had. "Why does everything have to be about hollows with you anyway!"

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
and each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. _

_**Flashback **_

**The little orange haired boy walked close next to his mother. Little Ichigo, only age 9, was holding his mother's hand as they walked in the cold rain next to the raging river. "Come on Ichigo, we have to hurry, you're going to catch a cold." said the caring mother gently. The boy's oddly colored hair was drenched, it stuck to his face as he looked up at his mother with sparkling eyes. He gave off a goofy grin and picked up a faster pace. As the mother and son continued trotting by the river quickly, the young boy's eyes caught a glimpse of a girl by the roaring river. Ichigo stopped suddenly and looked at the mysterious girl.**

"**Hey!" shouted Ichigo. His mother looked at the direction in which he yelled, but seen nothing but the river.**

**The girl, all in white, glanced back at Ichigo quickly and started walking towards the river. "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hollered the worried boy. He started to run after the little girl in white.**

"**Ichigo!" The terrified woman ran after her troublesome nine year old son and dived onto him, making it impossible for him to continue the chase. For the firery haired boy, everything went black…**

_Eagerly I wished the morrow;-vainly I had sought to borrow_

_From my books surcease of sorrow-sorrow for the lost Lenore-_

**To Ichigo it felt like hours of wandering in the dark. He finally stirred and opened his quite eyes. He felt a crushing weight atop of him. The twilight eyes rested upon what he knew was his fragile mother. He continued to look at her pale figure, it did not take the poor child long to notice that the amazing woman that had raised him…was dead. How she died, he did not know. After he realized what had all happened he broke down into what seemed to be, endless sobs.**

**End Of Flashback…**

_For the rare radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore-_

_Nameless here for evermore_

Rukia stared at the horror struck figure before her. Ichigo growled in anger. Rukia did not stare for long, due to a sudden snapping noise. Both Rukia and Ichigo looked over to the source of the noise nervously.

_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

_Thrilled me-filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before._

* * *

Haha, hope you liked it, even though this is a one shot Im going to put this in chapters. Im still working on this so be patient, once again I work on this everyday and should have the whole thing up soon. Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment!

-Togira The Moonseeker


End file.
